Playing With Time
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: Prince Saphir works out a way for his family to time travel... He just forgot to take the Keeper of Time into account Comments are always good


**  
**

** Playing With Time **  
Co-written with EvilRedCaboose_  
_

Dark waves of distress rolled off of the Black Moon High Prince as he sat there in his make-shift office, waiting for his younger brother to arrive. As soon as the blue-haired prince entered, he was waved over.  
"What is it brother?" Saphir asked, sensing his older brother's distress.  
"The little girl... the princess... she's gone," Prince Demand replied.  
Saphir blinked, "Gone? How? Where?"  
Demand shook his head, "Reubus was chasing her - and she went through some sort of door in the middle of no where..."  
The younger prince blinked again, "A door?"  
"He said there was a strange energy around it and a lot of bright light..." Demand repeated what he had been told, "He tried to follow her but he was driven back by a strange warrior."  
"Did Reubus manage to get a description of the warrior?"  
Demand shook his head. "He said it was too dark and foggy. Only that whoever it was fought with a staff... and it left a strange mark on his arm."  
"Call Reubus in, brother?" Saphir suggested, "I'd like to take a look at the mark..."  
Demand nodded, "Of course."

He mentally summoned his advisor-turned-commander and soon the red-head appeared in the throne room, bowing before the high-prince.  
"Show Saphir your arm," he directed.  
Reubus obeyed, removing his jacket and revealing the mark.  
"Look here," Demand gently traced the twin red marks without touching them, "It almost looks like he was hit by a key."  
Saphir blinked, looking at the marks closely. "A key..." he murmured. A key-shaped staff... Where had he seen such an item before...  
His eyes grew wide and he gasped, "The Gatekeeper!"

The High Prince let go of Reubus's arm. "What?" he asked his brother.  
"The Gatekeeper," Saphir said again, "A warrior who guards the legendary Timegate..."  
"Yes!" the elder prince gasped, "That's right!" He turned to Saphir, "If Reubus was attacked by the Gatekeeper then..." His eyes sparkled with excitement, "You were inside the Corridor of Time!"  
Demand leaned back in his chair, "I don't believe it..."

"She's escaped through time!" Saphir gasped, and then blinked, "And... the Gatekeeper allowed her to do so..."  
"She's such a tiny girl, she may have been able to just sneak through while the Gatekeeper was occupied with Ruebus," Demand said dismissively.  
"Whatever the case, the Princess is gone," Saphir stated, "Hiding somewhere in Time."  
Demand rested his head on his hand, "She could be anywhere..." He looked to Saphir, "Or any When..."

"She has gone to seek help..." came a scratchy voice.  
All three turned towards the voice.  
"What sort of help Wiseman?" the silver haired Prince asked the cloaked figure.  
"She has gone to seek help from the Sailor Senshi of the past."  
"Brat," Ruebus growled.  
"You must find her before she finds them," Wiseman responded.  
"In the past..." Demand said slowly.  
The old man nodded, "Our cause will be jeopardized if she succeeds."  
The red-head growled, "We have to get her back!" He bowed before the Prince, "I volunteer to go."  
"He can't do it alone though," Saphir said to his brother.  
"No," he agreed, "It's too dangerous... you'll have to have help." Demand turned to Wiseman, "How many scouts are in the past?"  
"Five," the old man replied without hesitation  
Demand nodded and turned back to Reubus, "Take four with you."  
"I'll take the Sisters with me," the red-head said after a moments thought, "They're four of the finest warriors."  
"Fine," Demand agreed, "Now... we just have to figure out how to get back to the past... without getting stopped by the Gatekeeper..."  
"Which means we must find another way..." Saphir said softly.  
Demand turned to the blue-haired prince, "look into it?" he requested.  
Saphir gave a respectful nod of his head, "I will brother."  
"Thank you," Demand said. If anyone can find a way, you can he added silently.  
Saphir gave another nod I will brother. You can count on me  
Demand dismissed everyone to their tasks.

In a surprisingly short period of time, Saphir had learned a lot. It was possible to enter the corridor without using an official gate... perhaps they could pass through the tunnel without being noticed.  
"So we could send Ruebus and the sisters to the past?" Demand asked  
"Yes brother, I believe so," Saphir responded.  
Demand grinned, "Wonderful!"  
"We will be able to get the small princess before she can reach the Senshi help."  
"How soon will it be ready?"  
"Within the next few days."  
An even bigger smile spread across Demand face.  
Saphir had to smile as well. He hadn't seen his brother smile in such a long time... He had been under such pressure...  
"Let me know as soon as it's ready?" the silver-haired prince asked.  
"You know I shall, brother," Saphir said.  
"I know I can count on you."  
Demand smiled fondly at his little brother.

Saphir returned to his room and went back to work. He was so close...  
The room was practically pulsing with energy. The younger prince took a deep breath and took a black key out of pocket. It was mostly made out of black crystal - the most powerful substance he had access to. He'd set a sapphire in the center - his focus stone. Opening a time gate would take a lot of power and concentration.  
The world around him seemed to pulse as he felt - something - shifting. There was a ripping sound and wind rushed around him, buffeting his hair.  
Saphir slowly opened his eyes. Ahead of him was a rip in the air. The borders of looked very unstable, but... it was a passage way.

He slowly stepped forward into it, raising a hand to try and shield his eyes from the wind.  
There was a great wrench and he was through - standing in a half-lit world of fog. The Time Corridor.  
The prince stood there for a few minutes, looking around. There wasn't that much to see. Just fog. Behind him he could still see the wavering image of his work room.  
Saphir smiled. His brother would be thrilled!

The prince turned to go back when out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Someone was approaching, but it was hard to see through the fog.  
He swallowed and took a step back, still trying to hold his ground. "Who's there?"  
"Trespasser," a female voice growled, "What are you doing in the Corridor of Time?"  
He took another step back.  
The fog cleared slightly and he saw a figure, a woman with long hair fanning out behind her like a cape. He couldn't tell where the fog ended and where her dark blue-black dress began. In her hands she held a long staff... shaped like a key.  
His blue eyes grew wide, "Gatekeeper!.."

"What are you doing here Prince Saphir?" she asked, advancing on him.  
He backed away, trying to keep out of the range of her staff. "You... you know who I am?..."  
"Yes. Prince Saphir," she swung at him, "Of the Black Moon Clan."  
He ducked.  
"Your elder brother is the ruler - Prince Demand," she swung again, "He has the stronger psychic powers, especially since he's gained the Dark Crystal, but you're the smarter one."  
Saphir ducked out of the way, hearing her staff whistle over his head.  
"Am I right?" she swung her staff narrowly over his head.  
Saphir gasped, heart prounding, "Y-yes ma'am..."

Quick as lightning, she hooked the key around his ankle and gave a tug. Saphir's feet gave out from under him and he hit the ground hard.  
The Gatekeeper set the edge of her staff against his throat. Saphir lay still, staring up her staff.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked again.  
"I..." he swallowed, "I'm looking for a doorway to... to the past..."  
"A doorway to the past," she repeated.  
"... Yes ma'am..."  
"Playing with time is a dangerous thing," she said, "You called me Gatekeeper. What gate do I keep?"  
He gulped, "the... the time gate..."  
"Correct," the Gatekeeper responded.

Saphir's heart was pounding in his ears. The Gatekeeper had defeated Reubus easily, and the red-head had only accidentally stepped into a portal. Saphir had created one. What would she do to him?

"Nothing good will result from meddling with time."  
"...Another has already gone through..." he found the words to say.  
"I know."  
He blinked. She knew? Then... She had allowed this?  
The Gatekeeper removed her key from his throat and held it as if to strike. "Playing around with time is not a game. You are in dangerous waters."  
He cringed, and closed his eyes tightly, bringing his hands up to shield his head.  
"This will have dramatic changes on your family, and things will get worse before they get better."  
Saphir slowly opened his eyes. What did she mean by that?  
The Gatekeeper brought her staff away from him, setting the end of it down and leaning onit. "Why are you doing this Saphir?" she asked gently.  
"For... for my brother..." the younger prince replied, "...For our home..."  
She shook her head slightly and then reached down to Saphir.  
He hesitated, but took her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

Now that he was closer to her, he could see deep sorrow in her eyes... so much so that he had to look away. He'd never thought until now how difficult being the Gatekeeper was.  
"Please Gatekeeper..." he pleaded, "You have got to let us through..."  
"No good will come of this," she said, shaking her head, "Remember that."  
He closed his eyes. She wasn't going to allow them access to the past... she wasn't going to help them...  
"I cannot stop you from doing this," she told him, "Go home Saphir."  
"Y-yes ma'am..." he whispered, taking a step back towards the rip.  
"Do as you will," she said, "I warned you, but I know it will do no good." She turned away, but not before he saw tears in her eyes.

Saphir blinked, "Gatekeeper..."  
She raised her staff high above her head and the wind started up again. The blue-haired prince was pulled back through the rip and back into his workshop. Once he had passed through, the rip vanished and he just stood there in shock for a moment.  
The Gatekeeper hadn't threatened hurt him... not really... Further inspection proved that. Not even a scratch.  
She had only threatened... No... warned. And she had looked so sad...  
He pushed that thought out of his mind and hurried to find his brother.

Demand looked up as his brother rushed into his room. "You have good news?"  
"Yes!" Saphir's blue eyes sparkled.  
"Tell me!" Demand got up. His younger brother's excitement was catching.  
"I've managed to enter the Corridor of Time!"  
Demand's eyes lit up, "Wonderful! I knew you could do it!"  
Saphir beamed.  
"Then..." Demand took a deep breath, "We're ready."


End file.
